villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pain and Panic
Pain and Panic are the minions of Hades and the secondary antagonists from Disney's 35th full-length animated feature film, Hercules, supporting antagonists in its midquel, Hercules: Zero to Hero, and the recurring characters in the TV show. Pain is voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait and Panic is voiced by Matt Frewer. History Pain and Panic play the essential role in any villain's quest for power- they constantly unwittingly mess things up and give Hades outlets to vent his anger. As per usual, whenever a villain tells his incompetent stooges to do something for him, they make mistakes that make us wonder why he doesn't just do things on his own in the first place. Pain is an obese red demon and Panic is a slender blue demon. They came into his Underworld to help and assist Hades, but they aren’t the best, as they didn't let Hades know that the The Three Fates arrived. They can transform into anything, such as worms, snakes, little boys, woodland critters, worthless bugs, and birds. At one point, they transformed into a female horse to lure Pegasus into a trap. At another, they turned into little boys pretending to be trapped under a gigantic boulder to set up the battle between Hercules and The Hydra. Pain and Panic were received the task from Hades to kidnap Young Hercules and turn him mortal. But since Pain and Panic did not feed him every last drop, Hercules still contained his god-like strength. When an elderly couple found Hercules, Pain and Panic transformed into snakes to scare them off and finish off Hercules. Unknown to them, he still had he strength, and hurled the two imps into a nearby mountain. So the two decided to let Hades THINK they took care of him. However, as the movie progress, Hades discovers from slave Megara that Hercules is still alive. Once this is found out, Hades brutally punishes Pain and Panic through acts of violence. Towards the end of the film, Pain and Panic grow fond of Hercules, as they partake in his merchandise (highly disliked by Hades, however). They even watch as Hercules becomes a god again after saving Meg from the Pit of Death, and then knocks Hades into the pit where he is dragged into the depths of the pit by the souls, and both are glad at the idea that he will be trapped there forever, as they are now free from his wrath. Pain and Panic, alongside several other Disney faces, appear in the Disney Cartoon “''House of Mouse''”. One episode, “''Jiminy Cricket''”, features Pain and Panic tricking Pinocchio out of his conscience Jiminy Cricket and into hanging out with them. Another episode, “Halloween for Hades”, also feature Pain and Panic, who are unpleased with the fact Mickey is turning Hades good to impress Maleficent, but are relieved later on when Hades remains evil. As their names imply, Pain often suffers injuries, while Panic has many panic attacks. Gallery Pain and Panic.jpg worms.gif|Pain and Panic turning to worms Videos Hercules vs The Hydra Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Kidnapper Category:Partners in Crime Category:Elementals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dimwits Category:Male Category:Strategic Category:Abusers Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Comic Relief Category:On & Off Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Usurper Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyers Category:Trickster Category:Slaver Category:Fighter Category:Vandals Category:Insecure Category:Stalkers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Hegemony Category:Hercules (Disney) Villains Category:Mythology Villains